Tiberius Crassus
Tiberius Crassus is the son of Marcus, and Tertulla Crassus making him a member of and the current second heir to House Crassus. Tiberius Crassus has four siblings in the form of Publius, Hilarus, Diona, and Marcus Crassus of which his brother Publius was the oldest child of his father and the long time heir but was killed during the Fall of Rome to the Skaven, his brother Hilarus runs the mercantile side of House Crassus and is regarded as one of the richest men in central Italy due to his intelligence and ability, his sister Diona is a young girl the twin of Marcus Crassus and despite her youth it is heavily hinted she is the lover of Hilarus of whom keeps her by his side constantly, while his final sibling Marcus Crassus II. is a young boy who was sent to southern Italy to escape the coming tide of war in northern, and central Italy. Sedullas Domitius would be married to Tiberius Crassus as a reward for his valor in the Fall of Genoa, and she loved him deeply for being in her mind the person who saved her from her cousins torture, and he has come to love her as well but is constantly torn between love for Sedullas and Mira. Tiberius Crassus was born the third child and son of Marcus Crassus of whom was one of the Lords of Capua where Tiberius would spend his youth growing up within. On his fourteenth birthday he was given his first slave as a gift from his father in the form of Mira and that night his brother Hilarus forced him to sleep with her. Over time as her master of sorts he fell in love with her taking her basically everwhere he went leading to his father nearly taking her away but he convinsed his father to let her stay after he brutalized her in front of him. Tiberius would join his fathers legion gaining command of a cohort of the legion when his father heeded the call of Julius Julii of whom had assaulted the Skaven taken city of Rome, and in this battle he would assist in the capturing of the city and clearing of Rome of the Skaven forces. Tiberius Crassus would be sent north with command of a cohort of his fathers Legio XIII Gemina and would be ordered to move into the area just south of Ravenna and expand the fortress of Genoa in order to halt the advance of the Kingdom of Ravenna. Tiberius would defend Genoa against the attacks of Ravenna taking charge of three cohorts following his able leadership of his flank of the battle. Following the third Battle of Genoa he was forced to retreat after the incoming reinforcements in the form of the Legio IX Hispana would turn sides to Ravenna and only due to Titus Pullo was Tiberius able to escape with the Roman forces. Despite his defeat in battle he would rewarded by the Emperor for saving so many roman soldiers with a marriage to the cousin of the Emperor in the form of Sedullas Germanicas of whom he would marry only with the greatest of pain as he loved Mira deeply. History Early History Friendship with Seppia In Capua she would become friends with Tiberius Crassus one of the most influencial of the young nobles of Capua and they would maintain a very platonic relationship as both were very much in love with others. Fall of Rome Tiberius would join his fathers legion gaining command of a cohort of the legion when his father heeded the call of Julius Julii of whom had assaulted the Skaven taken city of Rome, and in this battle he would assist in the capturing of the city and clearing of Rome of the Skaven forces. Command in Genoa Tiberius Crassus would be sent north with command of a cohort of his fathers Legio XIII Gemina and would be ordered to move into the area just south of Ravenna and expand the fortress of Genoa in order to halt the advance of the Kingdom of Ravenna. Promotion Tiberius would defend Genoa against the attacks of Ravenna taking charge of three cohorts following his able leadership of his flank of the battle. Fall of Genoa Tiberius would defend Genoa against the attacks of Ravenna taking charge of three cohorts following his able leadership of his flank of the battle. Following the third Battle of Genoa he was forced to retreat after the incoming reinforcements in the form of the Legio IX Hispana would turn sides to Ravenna and only due to Titus Pullo was Tiberius able to escape with the Roman forces. Marriage Despite his defeat in battle he would rewarded by the Emperor for saving so many roman soldiers with a marriage to the cousin of the Emperor in the form of Sedullas Domitius of whom he would marry only with the greatest of pain as he loved Mira deeply. Sedullas for her part was beyond extactic and during their wedding night promiced to always do anything he wanted and it became clear that she had been leading quite the tormented life with House Domitius, and he grew to care for her over the first weeks of their time together. Family Members Relationships Sedullas Crassus See Also : Sedullas Crassus Mira See Also : Mira Cisero Magnus See Also : Cisero Magnus Seppia Glabo See Also : Seppia Glabo In Capua she would become friends with Tiberius Crassus one of the most influencial of the young nobles of Capua and they would maintain a very platonic relationship as both were very much in love with others. POV Role Category:POV Character Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Knight Category:Roman Knight Category:House Crassus Category:Roman Category:People Category:People of the Roman Empire